Une dernière fois
by Chipuliara
Summary: Petit OS : La guerre est terminée, mais elle a laissé des traces. Certains ont tout perdu... Severus a tout perdu.


**Disclaimer** : Univers et personnages appartiennent à JKR, et cetera, et cetera... ^_^

**Note** : En espérant que ça vous plaise !

**. . .**

* * *

**. Une dernière fois .**

Severus ferma les yeux et emplit ses paumons de l'air renfermé des cachots de l'école de Poudlard. Il y avait dans le fond de cet air comme une très légère touche de poire et une larme dévala sa joue. Il se l'était juré, tellement de fois… Aujourd'hui ses cours avaient été longs. Particulièrement longs. La nouvelle génération était tellement en décalage avec les évènements que tous avaient connu ici. Les élèves de première année ne se rendaient pas compte, ceux de la septième n'avait plus fois en l'avenir, les quelques de l'exceptionnelle huitième n'avait plus fois en rien. Son filleul ne faisait pas parti de ces élèves revenus en quête d'oubli ou de travail, il n'avait pu que fuir. Potter, lui, était toujours là, si l'on pouvait dire. A moitié présent, à moitié ailleurs. Il passait tout le temps qu'il pouvait et celui qu'il ne pouvait théoriquement pas aux côtés des aurors, recherchant activement les derniers mangemorts en fuite, espérant chaque jour l'arrestation du dernier de ces criminels, faisant tout pour permettre au déshérité Malfoy de reparaitre du côté des vivants. Severus lui n'avait pu fuir. Il était consigné à Poudlard sous protection du ministère. Consigné. Consigné… Comment pouvait-il passer à autre chose, comment voulaient-ils qu'il tourne la page. On s'assit près de lui et il souffla malgré lui.

-Severus ?

Une deuxième larme coula le long de sa peau pâle. On la sécha d'un bout du doigt et il ouvrit les yeux, douloureux. La main qui venait d'essayer de sécher ses larmes replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Regarde-moi, mon ange.

-Non…

Il ne devait pas, il ne pouvait plus. Il sentit son cœur se serrer à la sensation de mal être qu'il venait de provoquer chez l'homme assis près de lui. L'odeur de poire lui revint et il se résolut à refermer les yeux.

-Severus, s'il-te-plait, je veux voir tes yeux.

-Non… non…

La voix se brisa en un sanglot et ses yeux se fermèrent avec plus de force. On redressa son visage du bout des doigts et on caressa la peau froide de ses joues humides. Il voulut résister mais ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement.

-Sirius… Souffla-t-il.

-Tout va bien mon ange, je suis là…

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Sirius se pencha vers lui pour lui donner le plus doux des baisers, mais dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité Severus se recula.

-Non… Réussit-il enfin à prononcer. Non, tu n'es… pas là…

Sirius fronça les sourcils et lui crut mourir une fois de plus. Tout cela était si douloureux. Son amant posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage et ancra ses yeux dans les siens.

-Bien sûr que si, Severus… Je suis là, tu ne vois pas ? Je peux te toucher, je peux de parler… Je suis bien là, je ne te quitterais plus…

-C'est… c'est un mensonge… C'est mon mensonge…

Sirius essaya à nouveau de l'embrasser et cette fois il n'eut pas la force de se soustraire à la tendre étreinte. Ses larmes redoublèrent en silence. C'était si doux de le sentir encore contre ses lèvres.

-Arrête… Supplia-t-il en se retirant doucement.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, mon amour.

-Tu es… tu n'es plus… Oh Sirius je t'en prie, laisse-moi tranquille…

-Je ne compr…

Il se tut. Les yeux de Severus étaient une fois de plus inondé par les larmes. Il le regardait avec tant de regrets…

-Parle-moi, Severus.

-J'aimerai tellement… Merlin si tu savais…

Sirius le prit dans ses bras et Severus se laissa emporter par l'étreinte.

-Tu le sens, n'est-ce pas Sirius ? Je sais que tu le sais, toi aussi…

Il y eut un silence durant lequel plus aucun ne bougea et Severus sut que les effluves fruités lui parvenaient enfin. Les bras de Sirius étaient chauds, pourtant, ainsi autour de son corps noyé par la peur du lendemain.

-Tu as recommencé, Severus ?

Il ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il put mais Sirius sentit qu'il hochait la tête contre son épaule. Il le décolla doucement de son corps et se leva. Il lui tendit la main et Severus la prit pour se lever à son tour, rongé par les regrets. Il s'approchèrent tous les deux de l'établi où à quelques mètres chauffait une potion aux reflets aussi verts qu'un feuillage d'été. Ils la contemplèrent de longues secondes, plusieurs minutes peut-être. Severus avait les yeux enflés et Sirius le cœur sec.

-Je… je ne suis pas réel, c'est ça ?

Une larme solitaire dévala à son tour le sillon laissé par ses sœurs. Il serra comme il put dans la sienne la main désormais plus froide.

-Ces vapeurs finiront par te tuer.

-Je sais… Je sais…

-Promets-moi de ne plus faire ça.

-Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas sans toi…

Mais déjà le corps chaud se transformait en vapeur froide et Severus tomba à genoux. Arrivait le temps de l'ébullition. S'il n'éteignait pas le feu dans les prochaines secondes s'en suivrait un coma de plusieurs jours. Il tendit le bras vers le chauffe-eau mais fut pris de nouveaux sanglots qui l'éloignèrent de son but. Il agrippa de ses mains le sol dur et froid. Il pria, il pria Merlin et tous les dieux de la Terre que cette fois-ci serait la dernière. Que peut-être, pour cette fois, il ne se réveillerait pas.

**FIN.**

* * *

Un peu déprimant, je dois l'avouer... Mais bon ! :)

Vos avis sont les bienvenus !

Chip.


End file.
